Stranger Things
by thebrokencradle
Summary: ROTF: Soundwave first found Sam annoying. Then he found him intriguing. After that Sam became sensual. Usefulness became one of his quirks. Until finally Soundwave called him "My Mate". Warnings: MechxHuman, Mpreg, Tentacles, Dub-Con, Stalking, Slash.


AN: This was a request originally and I am way over my head here. Mpreg, I've done. Tentacle porn, eeehhhh, I'm okay at it. Human/Mech? O hell no. Though I must admit, once my dear friend Mrs. Bumblebee put this into my head it stuck for quite some time. So much so that I sped edited this. There might be some grammar and spelling errors but that would be it.

Sheesh, this is one long-ass fic… But I loved every minute of it!

Oh, and by the way: _**THIS WILL NOT BE CONTINUED UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES**_.

That is all! Enjoy!

P.S: the title is part of the quote "Stranger things have happened".

_**Stranger Things…**_

Sam was setting up his laptop on the table, preparing to complete his final test for his "senior" year. Ever since the Egypt incident he had still been having slight trouble with seeing symbols. It was only at night, but the dreams left him restless and weary in the morning. He would wake up just as exhausted (if not more so) than when he had gone to sleep. He had been passing his classes (the photographic memory and higher understanding gained with the Allspark shard had helped a lot) but he had been falling asleep in class and that was not good.

So he had dropped out of Princeton and quickly signed up for advanced online classes. They kept him busy, considering that for his own protection the Autobots had moved him to a small, out of the way town. Ever since the government had also legally changed his name – his drivers license, birth certificate, social security number and even his phone and credit card numbers had all been changed – he felt slightly lost. But holing himself up in his small house to complete his college education (in one year no less) left him with little time to ponder much. He rarely answered his phone or email and kept little to no contact with the Autobots. Every once in a while Bumblebee or Sideswipe would swing by to check on him and hang out for a bit but Sam was not allowed to call Mikaela or his parent – not even Leo or Simmons when he felt desperate enough for someone who could relate.

Sam stared down at his computer and sighed, shutting down the online school's webpage and pulling up a new word document. He began typing:

_I know this is all for my own good. I know that if I come out of hiding that the Decepticons will find and kill me. And ever since Optimus destroyed the Fallen who knows what Megatron is planning._

He paused, staring at the words before continuing.

_I just want contact. Any contact. With someone who understands why I'm so scared and frustrated. I know I could be so much help to the Autobots but the government denied me the position of ambassador for them and said that they would not put me in danger for that._

He rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes to get the jumble of emotions and thoughts in order before typing once more.

_They took away my life, my family, my very identity. I can't imagine what they'll take next for the sake of my protection. Will I stop being an American citizen? Will I simply cease to exist? I don't know what to think if that ever happened but I pray that it doesn't._

Sam sighed and stared at the document, shaking his head and moving to close it down and delete it.

When words began to appear on the page. He blinked and at first thought he was hallucinating until he read the words.

_**I know where you are, boy…**_

Sam's heart pounded in his chest and he typed back.

_Who are you?_

A pause and then his mysterious correspondent was replying.

_**Someone who knows what you've gone through. Who knows your pain… Someone who knows every single detail and facet of your life – then and now.**_

Sam's heart was pounding in his throat in an attempt to escape the sight before him and his hand went to his phone in his pocket. He flipped it open, out of sight of the screen in case whoever was speaking with him was using the webcam to spy on him. He dialed 911 and put the phone to his ear quickly.

"Samuel James Witwickey." A deep, gravelly voice rumbled slowly in his ear and Sam knew that this was not the authorities. "I know who you are, Sam…" Sam felt his heart pounding in his chest and stood, walking away from the computer.

"Who are you?" He asked softly.

"Someone you've never seen or heard about… But I know all about you… Look at your computer." Sam turned his head ever so slightly and there were the many images flashing across the screen, the images that had sent the world into a state of panic searching for him. "I know all that and more." Sam's new identity flashed across the screen, showing his false name – Cameron Johnson – and the forged birth certificate the government gave him. His grades, personal information and small clips of his daily life flashed before his eyes on the screen.

"I can see every single day of your life, without you even knowing it."

"How?" Sam asked, voice dry.

"You'll just have to find out. The computer isn't your only problem…" Sam blinked and thought over the meaning before his eyes widened.

"You have cameras across my home?" He hissed and the voice gave a deep, vocoded laugh that was bone chilling and riddled with across the otherwise flawless connection.

"I don't… But your friends in the government do." Sam looked around and that laugh sounded again. "I'm sure you'll have fun trying to find them all, Samuel." The voice chuckled and Sam gritted his teeth.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, somewhat desperately.

"That entirely depends on what specifically I want." The voice whispered in what had to be a bedroom voice for aliens. "I've been in hibernation for over a year. I need some action, some stimulation. Your government's pitiful defenses only offer so much amusement for me."

"That didn't answer the question." Sam put forth, his mind racing for an answer that could be hidden within the words.

"I need some action, Samuel… And I'm sure you need it too." Sam shuddered at the voice and covered his other ear, closing his eyes, his face twisted into an expression of pain. "Tell anyone about what you've learned… And I will kill those you love. Starting with your female parental unit."

Sam stiffened and whispered.

"I'll do anything… Just what do you want?"

"That depends on what I want." Sam was about to shout into the phone that that response wasn't an answer when the mech spoke again. "I'm sure I'll come up with something." The voice was a low, seductive purr and Sam shuddered to think of what this strange mech could want from him with that voice.

There was a loud click and the sound of the dial tone and Sam sank onto the couch, staring straight ahead in horror, the phone still held to his ear.

What was he going to do?

**S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S**

Soundwave smirked as he cut the phone connection. He drifted slowly through the air, allowing himself to mull over his plans. He knew exactly what he wanted from the boy, but no need to let the boy know about that. He wanted the boy's mind, body and soul.

Ever since the defeat of the fallen Soundwave had been left stagnant. Megatron had been devastated by the death of his bondmate and Starscream had done his best to console the mourning mech. The Decepticon's morale and loyalty had plummeted, several soldiers abandoning the cause and planet, either defecting to the Autobots or returning to a wasted Cybertron to attempt to rebuild. Soundwave himself… Well… suffice to say he had been unsatisfied with Megatron's leadership for some time. The death of the Fallen left him vulnerable and weak and in no fit state to tend to his troops. Soundwave had considered his course of action for some time, it was only finding the correct time to launch his plan of action that was a difficulty now.

Soundwave considered destroying Starscream once and for all, the lack of support would leave Megatron crippled even more than he was now and eventually he would offline from the broken bond.

Which would leave Soundwave as supreme leader of the Decepticons…

Soundwave pushed those thoughts away for now, all good things came to those who waited and bided their time. He merely needed to wait a while longer…

But back to the subject at hand of Samuel… What to do first with the boy… Obviously he was utilizing the photographic memory that the Allspark had gifted him with… Perhaps teaching him some advanced abilities would benefit Soundwave…

Soundwave had quickly discovered the wonders of the human internet – as primitive and often times pointless as it was – and had quickly scouted out various internet games. He had also bested the mindless computers at their own games and grown bored of them. Perhaps with someone who could think creatively the game would become more interesting…

Soundwave accessed Amazon and hacked a user's account, purchasing a copy of "How To Play Winning Chess" and putting Sam's address as the shipping address. Now all he had to do was wait.

And he was very good at waiting.

Soundwave pulled up a memory file, reviewing it as he thought about the boy.

The obsession he had with the boy had developed out of mild disgust and curiosity. He had wondered how such a delicate, weak creature could contain even a fraction of the Allspark's power when Megatron himself had been killed by the sheer greatness of the Allspark's power.

The human had, against his own judgment, intrigued him. His ingenuity and loyalty had also made Soundwave continuously watchful of the boy. He was a threat to the Decepticon cause, but he could also be a great asset should he be… persuaded… Soundwave's tentacles curled as he scanned over a photo of the boy smiling as he sat with the young female, the similarly aged male and the older humans just after Egypt. They were covered in dirt, scrapes and cuts and looked like complete wrecks, but they were smiling and had their arms around one another companionably, unaware of the photo being taken.

Soundwave scanned the image of Sam, taking in the torn clothing and the cuts, burns and scrapes that had turned to scars over the past two years. Sam could lie to the humans and say they were from a car accident, but Soundwave knew that every Cybertronian would know what they were really from.

Ah, but Soundwave was getting ahead of himself once more, he needed to take this slowly. First came trust, always trust, then came more… pleasurable pursuits…

**S~S~S~S~S~S**

Sam glared at the book in his hands, turning it over and over. He hadn't received any mail period since being put into hiding, no bills, no letters and certainly no packages. This could only be from his strange stalker.

It looked harmless enough, a book on how to play chess, and Sam had never really bothered to learn the game before. He sighed and sat down, flipping open the book. He had already blasted through every book that had been in the house and most of the internet, so why not?

He had to control himself from going too fast, slowly reading through the book to ensure that he got all of the information. He could use his photographic memory but he had found that it quickly sapped the joy out of reading. He looked at the diagrams and the many techniques, read about some of the different terminology and after a few hours was finished with the book. It had certainly been more interesting than he had thought, but why bother sending it to him? Was the strange stalked just messing with him?

There was a beep from his computer and Sam jumped, turning to see that the screen was flickering for a moment. Then a virtual chess game appeared on screen, with the white chess pieces facing Sam. He glanced around the room suspiciously before walking over to the table and sitting down. There was a small score board on the side of the screen with "ladiesman217" as the white player and "musicmaster666" as the black player.

Well, at least he had a name for the guy now… Sam flexed his fingers gently and looked at the virtual board. He moved the pawn in front of his left knight forward two spaces and watched as his opponent moved his own king's pawn forward two spaces. The game continued for a few moments with musicmaster making an arrow-like formation with his pawns, bringing his bishops out after that. The pawn were really ingenius, the pattern made so that if Sam even attempted to take out one of the guy's pawns he would either be taken out by the bishops or another pawn.

The game continued for what felt like hours, Sam determined to win. There were a few close calls and by the end of the game they were both down to only their kings, a few pawns and one other power piece. Sam had his bishop while musicmaster had his knight, both Queens having long since been sacrificed.

Sam glanced at the webcam, keeping his pokerface on as the black knight moved towards his king. He quickly moved one of his pawns to the opposite end of the board and moused over the Queen icon. He smirked as his opponent decided on his next move. The guy had two options, leave his King exposed or forfeit.

The graphics of the screen showed the Black King being knocked over and Sam smirked even more.

"I won." He stated happily.

"This time." A vocoded voice called through the speakers on his computer. Then the game was gone and Sam's homepage was up. Sam stared at it blankly before sighing. He glanced at the clock at the bottom of the screen. It was almost one in the morning. He hadn't realized he had played for so long.

**S~S~S~S~S~S**

Sam was panting and groaning, trying to reach up and pull his partner down, feeling strong, sculpted muscles and soft, thick hair. He couldn't see his lover, but he could certainly feel him, strong and slick with sweat, firm, thin lips pressing to his neck with a sharp nose against his jaw. Sam gasped as firm hips rocked against his, his back arching as his legs curled around leather clad hips, his hands trailing down the bare sides to tug at beltloops demandingly, trying to find the clasps of the pants.

He ached and burned and wanted desperately to be touched by this man. While it should have felt weird it didn't. It felt natural and good and right and more pure than anything he had ever done with Mikaela.

"Samuel…" A familiar deep, vocoded voice growled in his ear and Sam gasped as sharp teeth latched onto his ear, sending pleasurable shocks through him as he clenched his hands around the man's groin. A low growl and Sam whimpered as his hips were thrust against, making him whine and arch, trying to get more contact. A year of having minimum contact with people and mechs alike had made him desperate for touch, especially this type. Sharp nails dragged down his sweat slicked skin, leaving light red welts in their wake as Sam arched and desperately pressed himself against the man holding him captive.

A loud demanding beep jerked Sam awake and he looked around wildly, blinking and gapping as he did so. What was that? He reached over from the side of his bed and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock, shutting it up effectively. He groaned and shoved his face into his pillow, attempting to smother himself. He thought he had stopped having wet dreams years ago when he had been dating Mikaela. But then again, he had been having sex with Mikaela, having contact with her.

Ugh, why am I letting this guy get to me? Sam thought, desperately turning on a hot shower and stepping under the steady stream, resting his forehead against the tiled wall. It had been over three months since he had started having contact with the mysterious musicmaster666. He had received several gifts from his mysterious stalker. Several new CDs of his favorite bands and some bands he had never heard of but liked anyway. It was as if this person knew him inside out.

They had daily chess sessions and chatted over IM pretty frequently. Sam had finished his entire college education (in two years) and now had little else to do. It was probably not the safest thing that Sam had ever done, communicating with a stalker, but he needed contact, being locked in his own home except for certain times of the day made Sam insane for intelligent conversation and sentient contact.

Sam sighed as he climbed out of the shower, tousled his slightly longer hair with a towel and got dressed in a black long-sleeved tee shirt and skinny jeans, walking into the main den.

An insistent beep from his computer drew him to it. He grabbed a yogurt from the fridge, noting that he probably needed to order some more meals from the government soon. It was his IM.

**Musicmaster666 has logged on…**

**Musicmaster666**: I want to see you today.

Sam rolled his eyes, sitting down and logging on.

**Ladiesman217 has logged on…**

**Ladiesman217**: You're the one with the access to cameras across my house.

**Musicmaster666**: IRL

Sam blinked and bit his lower lip, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He was treading dangerous waters as it was, if he did this who knew what would happen.

**Musicmaster666**: I will be in the park at 3oclock.

**Musicmaster666 has logged off…**

Sam stared at the screen and worried his bottom lip, walking around and trying to figure out what to do. He needed to think…

**S~S~S~S~S~S**

Soundwave smirked to himself as he watched the live feed transmitted from Sam's webcam, zooming in on his face as the boy walked and worried his lip, bit his nails and clutched his hair.

_**Program Download Complete…**_

Soundwave turned back to his own programming for a moment, opening the file and beginning to work on building a holoform. He had various images from the internet in mind as he built his holoform, also taking into account the dreams he had projected into Sam's mind for the past few months. Male, definitely male, nothing femme-like about the holoform. Soundwave was strangely excited about "meeting" Sam. If Sam approved of his holoform and personality then the next stage of his plan could continue.

He noted the time, he had an hour before he had to go… He wondered vaguely if Sam would be there or if he would simply remain at home during his allowed walk around time.

An hour later Soundwave was slowly walking out of his lair, using his hacking skills to cloak his movements as he took to the sky, flying across several continents before landing just outside of the small town that Sam was living in, making sure to keep himself out of view. With his own personally designed holoform software he managed to project his holoform into the park two miles away. He had a further range than most holoforms, a feature he had created himself, and knew that he would still be able to access certain features of Sam's home without diverting more power than he needed to keep the holoform running.

He looked around the park, sitting down on a bench and watching the children playing on the swings, slides and junglegyms. He loved sparklings, he had several of his own, and the soft, delicate children reminded him so much of his own sparklings. He smiled behind the thin white silk scarf obscuring his lower face.

"Musicmaster?" A familiar voice asked and Soundwave looked up, smiling behind the fabric covering his mouth. He stood and offered his hand to Sam.

"Simon Waever." It took a lot of creativity to remove the vocoded sound of his natural voice, but he managed, giving him a deep, gravelly voice that sent almost visible vibrations through the air.

"Sam, but you already knew that."

Sam looked over the man before him as they shook hands. He was certainly… Interesting… His hair was spiked in a short Mohawk with thin braids along the sides of his head, joining to form a loose ponytail at the base of his pale neck. His eyes were covered by a pair of angular, visor-like shades and his mouth an nose had a white scarf loosely wrapped around his lower face, the thin silk flowing down his shoulders in a ridiculously delicate way that did not match the rest of his appearance.

He wore a complex looking black leather jacket with matching tight leather pants and boots. He had fingerless leather gloves on and a row of silver earrings along his left ear, going from the lobe to the cartilage with small hoops that were all the same size and silver.

He had a long, wrap around ring that looked like a motif of some sort on his right middle finger but Sam didn't pay it much mind, instead looking at the heavy chains around the man's hips and draped off of his jacket. They looked slightly menacing yet entirely useless.

"So you're my stalker?" Sam asked, slightly surprised.

"If you want to call it that." The man chuckled and Sam had the distinct impression he was smirking. "I prefer the term admirer."

"Hmph. An admirer wouldn't hack into my computer and use it to watch me." Sam walked over to the swings, sitting down on one and looking up at the man before him. "You know… You're not exactly who I thought you were."

"And who did you think I was?" Soundwave grabbed hold of the chains connected to the seat of Sam's swing, leaning down to peer at him through opaque reflective glasses.

"I don't know!" Sam snapped. "Some creepy robot or something like that, I mean what would you think if you were stalked by a super-hacker? You know everything about me before and after everything, who would be able to know that? Certainly nothing human!" Sam leaned back as he glared up at "Simon".

Soundwave smirked before suddenly running backwards, Sam's hands shooting up to the swing chains as the man jerked him forward, grinning up at him when Sam was high enough that his knees pressed to the man's throat.

"You are far too paranoid." And with that he released Sam, the boy gasping in surprise as he swung back then forward, the man running to get behind him and push him once more.

Sam found this somewhat strange but quickly relaxed, allowing himself to be pushed and pulled back every so often as he swung. Eventually he leapt off the swing, stumbling in the sand strewn ground and turned, grinning at the man with him.

He raced off to the junglegym, weaving through the poles and climbing up ontop, laughing as "Simon" grabbed at his ankles and feet through the bars.

There was a wobbly wooden bridge at the middle of the structure and Sam raced across it, laughing as the man was unable to predict the erratic waves that the bridge made, looking at it warily. Sam crossed once more and grinned at the look he was sent, even with his face covered, Simon seemed capable of letting on just how annoyed he was.

Another snatch at Sam's ankle and the boy pulled backwards, not realizing just how close to the other edge he was until he tripped and fell out of the junglegym. He lay in the sand, groaning as Simon came around casually, looking down at him.

"You alright?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"I've definitely had worse." He stated, recalling falling off the top of a sixty story building into Optimus' hand.

Simon offered his large hand to Sam and the boy took it, allowing himself to be pulled up firmly. He stumbled slightly and a thick arm wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly to Simon's chest. He blinked and stared up at the man, feeling his heart pounding against their entwined hands. He felt firm and hard and real, he was a living breathing body holding Sam and feeling so warm against the young man's body.

The moment lasted for a few seconds before Sam pulled away suddenly.

"I… I have to go… My curfew is in a few minutes… If I'm not back they'll come looking for me." Sam wiped his hands on his jeans and looked away. "You should go."

And with that he headed back to his house, never more thankful for the curfew he was supposed to keep.

Soundwave deactivated his holoform and smirked, pinpointing the location of Sam's house and zooming in on it with his infrared vision. He could see Sam's heat signature walking through the house, stripping off his clothing and pulling on a pair of pajama pants. The enormous robot stood slowly, creeping towards the house on the other side of the town from the playground, making sure to keep his steps silent as he approached.

He just needed to wait a little while longer…

Sam sighed angrily to himself, tossing himself onto his bed and screaming into the pillow. His body ached for touch again and he couldn't help but long for Simon's. He had felt safe and secure, anchored to the ground, to reality. It was wrong that he felt that way about his stalker, but it was how he felt. His heart throbbed and Sam groaned, hugging the pillow tightly as he tried to will away thoughts of strong arms and smooth leather against his skin and the surrounding scent of musk and just downright male.

That was how he fell asleep three hours later, clutching the pillow in his arms and frowning angrily. And that was how he was when Soundwave opened the window just above his bed. Sam didn't so much as flinch as Soundwave's long, thin tentacles slid along his blanket covered body, starting at his feet and gently moving up his leg, along his hip and side to his shoulder, gently rubbing at his cheek for a moment. He frowned even more and sighed, loosening his grip on his pillow as Soundwave lifted him from his bed. A low moan escaped him and he shifted slightly but did not struggle as Soundwave carefully pulled him from the window and into his hands. Soundwave smirked and transformed, activating his antigraves to hover across the ground, tucking Sam into the cavity next to his spark, wrapping the boy carefully in the thick blanket before taking off to his lair.

**S~S~S~S~S~S**

Sam awoke slowly, snuggling deep into the warm, thick blankets he was hidden under. The bed was far too comfortable for him to even think about leaving for any reason. He sighed as he felt something rubbing his thigh gently, humming at the pleasurable sensation.

His eyes snapped wide open and he gasped, sitting bolt upright and looking around quickly. He almost screamed when he saw a very unwelcome sight.

A Decepticon, about three feet taller than him, was lying next to him in the bed, red visor and silver facial mask reminding him instantly of a certain stalker he had met the night before.

"You!" He stuttered out, trying to scramble away. But something was holding onto him and he almost screamed again at the sight of tentacles encircling his legs and torso, more snaking out from the mech beside him to curl around his arms.

"Designation: Soundwave." The mech stated, giving a vocoded chuckle as Sam struggled beneath him, grunting and trying to pull his arms from where they were pinned to the bed. "Resistance: Futile."

Sam choked as another tentacle was forced into his mouth and he gnawed on it, struggling and writhing as he tried to bite the tip off, cause the mech some form of pain.

The mech above him merely looked amused as his faceplate pulled back to reveal spider-like mandibles that were curled into a smirk. The tentacle in his mouth was removed and the mech slowly trailed it down the boy's body. Sam shuddered as the tip and first ten inches of it changed feeling, it felt less like a metal snake and more like a thin-tube like bag filled with Jello. Sam jumped as the tentacle slid into his pants, two more tentacles quickly removing the loose pants as they began to circle his hips, as if searching for something. Sam shuddered and bucked as one tentacle curled around the bulge in his boxers, stroking and squeezing gently.

The tentacle gently probed at Sam's entrance through his boxers and he gasped, writhing and struggling as his boxers were fairly torn off. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold in the tight groan that filled his throat as the jelly like tentacle probed into him about an inch, pulling out and beginning to secrete some sort of lubricant before pushing back in, this time adding a second inch.

This continued for a few minutes with Sam's hips undulating unconsciously as he panted and groaned, taking in the long tentacle. He gasped and arched, fingers clutching the sheets of the bed as the tentacle moved further in, the cool metal an amazing contrast to the heat of his inner walls.

"Uh!" Sam gasped as he stared as a foot of the tentacle entered him, then another six inches. He felt the thin appendage exploring his insides, curling through his large intestines into his small intestines. He sobbed and watched as his taunt abdomen rippled and pulsed, the tentacle making it's way into his stomach.

"Your body has been altered by the Allspark." Soundwave began to whisper as he watched his tentacle curl within the boy's abdomen. "Your organs and flesh have been lined with a barely detectable cybertronian alloy… The same alloy that sparkling carrying chambers are made of."

Sam gasped and writhed as the tentacle began to thrust in and out of him slowly.

"The sparklings originate from their carrier's sparks detaching a small amount of plasma into a tank filled with the coder's transfluids…" Sam arched as Soundwave hit his prostrate over and over, causing his hips to thrust up and down wildly. "But to do this, both participants must overload… After the overload the walls of the tank will contract, forming an egg-like protection until the sparkling is removed from the carrier…"

Sam screamed as his orgasm hit, cum shooting out of his shaft as he huffed and panted, chest heaving as he stared down his body at Soundwave, who knelt above him, legs spread wide and clawed hands manipulating some part of his chest.

"I was once gifted… I could carry sparklings… Now I cannot… But you can…" Soundwave's chest gave a series of bright flashes and thick bright blue bulbs trailed down the tentacle that was situated inside of Sam. The boy gasped and arched as the beads of light crackled as they filled him, settling within his stomach contentedly.

He was getting hard again as Soundwave spoke, the mech's tentacle slowly moving in and out, barely twitching as Sam whimpered and bucked against them.

"So beautiful…" Soundwave whispered, more to himself than anyone else and Sam writhed, screaming and struggling, legs splayed wide as he was filled with the small electric balls. He rode out his orgasm, Soundwave removing his tentacle slowly, Sam gasping and whining at the sudden lack of filling. He panted and huffed as he stared down at his ever so slightly swollen stomach. He could feel something shifting within him, several somethings actually, moving and clicking and finally settling.

Soundwave pressed his large, clawed hand to Sam's stomach, the boy gasping and throwing his head back as he fell limp, shuddering with pleasure from the touch. Soundwave smirked and massaged Sam's stomach, watching the boy get hard once more as he merely stroked and pressed against his stomach. Soundwave's curiosity got the better of him after a few minutes as he watched Sam's hard cock tremble and leak pre-cum. He leaned over and gently nuzzled the organ, his mandibles barely grazing the delicate flesh as his glossa slithered out to lick the tip.

Sam gasped and arched, cumming once more as Soundwave pulled back and watched, delighted that his little human was so wonderfully sensitive.

Sam panted and whimpered as Soundwave's tentacle lightly penetrated him once more, shaking his head as he trembled.

"N-no… Please… No more…" He gasped as he was only forced to take a few inches before the tentacle began vibrating lightly within him, the rest of its length gently curling around his sack and shaft, massaging and vibrating deliciously as it stroked along him, thrusting in and out slowly. Soundwave watched with perverse fascination as Sam whimpered and tossed his head to the side, hands clenching and trembling lightly as his mouth fell open to pant loudly.

"P-please… stop…"

"The sparklings require stimulation from the carrier." Soundwave whispered and Sam arched as the vibrations increased with the mech's voice.

"Uhnn… I'm going to pass out…" Sam gasped, panting breathlessly as he was stimulated more than he could bear. He could only go so long now, as sensitive and over stimulated as he was.

True to his word, a few seconds later he lost consciousness, unaware as Soundwave continued to molest him as he slept.

**S~S~S~S~S~S**

Sam awoke with something thrusting in and out of him. He groaned and didn't fight it as he looked down at Soundwave.

The mech seemed tireless in his work as he kept Sam thoroughly worked over and well fed. It was strange behavior but Sam assumed it was part of the sparkling's development. He had been here for little over three months, according to Soundwave, and the sparklings were almost ready to be birthed.

Sam was a little worried about that. He was hooked up to an IV that hung from a stand beside the large bed that he had been pretty much confined to and Soundwave often kept him so doped up on drugs that he barely had the strength, much less the will to move. He had also discovered a very important thing about the lubricant that Soundwave used on him:

Apparently it was some form of aphrodisiac that relaxed him and kept him able to continue this strange form of sex. Sam had learned a whole new meaning to the term "sex machine". Soundwave seemed to do nothing but ensure that at least one of his tentacles was inside of Sam at all times. The boy had become slightly worried that the tentacles might become a permanent part of his body but Soundwave had quickly reassured him otherwise. Once the sparklings were born the tentacles would be removed and Sam's body would quickly return to normal given a proper diet and plenty of exercise.

Sam groaned as he orgasmed once more, sighing as he looked at Soundwave, who was leaning over him gently, changing into his human holoform so as not to discomfort Sam as he pulled the boy to his chest.

"Soundwave?" Sam asked suddenly and the mech hummed at him, showing he was listening. Sam blushed, not wanting to have to ask. Instead he took the mech's hand and placed it between his leg's, the holoform's warm palm cupping his sack gently. Soundwave smirked as he nuzzled into Sam's neck and hair, nibbling his ear gently as he massaged and clenched his hand around Sam's sex firmly. Sam hummed and made small noises of pleasure as the tentacle began moving as well. It was strange but convenient that when in his human form Soundwave's tentacles came from the holoform's groin and back. Sam didn't question it as he felt the tentacle shallowly penetrating him until he clenched and came, coating them with his sticky fluids.

"I want to try something…" Soundwave whispered as he pulled away, moving so that he above Sam's head. Sam sighed, sprawled on his back beneath his lover, watching him curiously. The tentacle appeared to be a regular sized cock at the moment, but Sam knew different. He watched as the cock hardened and lengthened, stretching and slithering down to carress Sam's cheek gently before slowly penetrating his welcoming mouth.

"Breathe…" Soundwave ordered softly, stroking Sam's hair as he looked over his mate's naked body. His slightly distended stomach really hadn't changed much since he was first impregnanted, the ever so slight swell unnoticeable to someone not intimately familiar with Sam's body.

Sam began to breathe and swallow rhythmically and Soundwave gently began to ease his tentacle down Sam's throat. The boy was surprised by this and gagged momentarily before he began to swallow more earnestly, sucking and licking the long tentacle as it travelled down his throat, into his stomach to curl gently around the "eggs" within him. Sam gasped and arched in pleasure at the feeling, continuing to swallow more frantically. Desperately.

Soundwave groaned as the sensitive appendage was engulfed and manipulated unconsciously by the boy's moving, clenching body. He continued his journey through Sam's body, pushing down through his intestines. Sam whimpered and gave sharp screams as his hips arched and his spine curled. Soundwave smirked as he finally came out of Sam's entrance, the tentacle continuing to lengthen until Sam could see it. The boy whimpered and writhed as Soundwave held it before his face, rubbing the head against his cheek and neck, allowing the wet, hot appendage to wreak havoc on his body.

Sam whimpered and gasped as he was forced to continue swallowing and sucking, working his mouth and jaw as Soundwave groaned and rocked his hips. The mech had to wonder why his comrades found humans so disgusting. They were warm, tight and had life and motion, not like the still connections of cables and ports that often occurred when Cybertronian's interfaced.

Soundwave threw his head back and groaned, leaning down to begin sucking the head of his own tentacle, continuing to thrust in and out of Sam slowly, savoring the feeling of warm, wet, trembling and clenching_ flesh_ surrounding him. He pulled away from himself after a while, moving to Sam's own neglected cock, taking him into his mouth and sucking firmly, hooking his fingers in a small ring around the base of Sam's cock. Sam groaned at the makeshift ring, sucking even more enthusiastically. Apparently he wasn't going to orgasm until Soundwave did…

Soundwave groaned and sucked, thrusting and rocking his hips into Sam's body, watching the boy writhe and groan beneath him. A sudden idea came to him and he grinned, another long tentacle flowing from his side to press at Sam's entrance. Sam gasped and arched as another tentacle entered him, writhing and thrusting in an attempt to orgasm as he felt the tentacle make it's slow, leisurely way into him, curling and twining around the first until the tip came from his mouth, leaking and hot in his mouth and against his face.

Sam could do little more than swallow, breathe and tremble as the tentacles forced his body to undulate, Soundwave still sucking on him mercilessly, keeping him hovering on the edge. Soundwave was notorious for being able to hold off overload for hours on end and would often have Sam join him.

Sam whimpered as his cock trembled, feeling as if it was going to explode. The feeling of being so completely filled and owned by Soundwave a powerfully arousing one in and of itself, the sinfully delicious things the mech as doing with his mouth only made the need to come even stronger.

The pace was slow and agonizing and Sam lost consciousness a couple of times, only to wake in the same position, filled by the two tentacles with Soundwave sucking him off.

Finally Soundwave stiffened and Sam felt his partner coming, pale blue liquid shooting out of the two tentacles, some of it covering Sam's face and filling his mouth. Soundwave released him and Sam screamed as he orgasmed, taken by surprise by the sheer bone shaking feeling of what was happening in his body.

He fell limp, huffing and gagging as Soundwave pulled out of him, leaving him empty and shaking on the bed.

"Well?" Sam asked, croaking softly as he smiled at the mech. Soundwave tilted his head slightly.

"Seventeen hours."

"God." Sam groaned. They had lasted for seventeen straight hours? He wondered how long he would last if he was cybertronian…

The mech purred, moving to straddle Sam.

"Want to go for twenty-four?" He whispered in the boy's ear seductively.

"Let me sleep then we'll try." Sam grinned, winking at Soundwave playfully before curling inside the blankets and against the mech's warm chassis.

S~S~S~S~S~S

Sam jumped at the sudden explosion, looking around in surprise. Soundwave's holoform was gone and he couldn't see his body anywhere as another explosion rocked the warehouse. Sam stood and pulled on some clothes, racing out of the one door to the enormous warehouse. He gasped and his behind a large rock pile at what he saw.

Soundwave has holding his own against Optimus, Ironhide and Bumblebee, Rachet charging over with his assistant Medic Jolt.

Optimus had his energon sword out and Soundwave was desperately trying to avoid his attacks while simultaneously trying to give the mechs the least amount of damage.

"Give us back Sam!" Ironhide barked and Soundwave shook his head.

"Too soon!" He shouted back in his heavily vocoded voice and Oprimus roared with anger.

"What have you done with him?"

"I wish no harm!" Soundwave shoved the mechs aside. "I wish for peace! The boy will bring me that!"

Sam shuddered and jumped as Ratchet and Jolt suddenly appeared.

"Are you alright, Samuel?" Ratchet asked. Sam didn't get to answer as he saw Soundwave fall to the ground.

"Soundwave!" Sam shouted desperately, racing over, dodging the mechs. Soundwave heard his mate and turned, his tentacles immediately shooting out. The tips clicked and transformed, sharp barbs appearing all along the lengths as he scooped the boy into his hands, hunched over him protectively as he turned to make sure his back was to a rock wall and not to the Autobots.

"Sam!" Bumblebee stared at him and Sam smiled wearily.

"Release him, Soundwave!" Optimus ordered and Sam looked at him pleadingly.

"Optimus, stop, please, he hasn't hurt me!" Quite the opposite, Sam thought but kept that to himself.

"He kidnapped you Sam, stole you and compromised your safety."

"But I'm fine, Optimus!" Sam stood. "Picture of health!"

He really wished he hadn't said that because five pairs of optics began to scan him and he knew what most of them would find.

"Samuel James Witwicky!" Bumblebee played the recording of his mother's voice loudly and Sam slumped, a hand going to his stomach, knowing he would be explaining quite a bit…

S~S~S~S~S

"This is sacrilege!" Galloway shouted in Will Lennox's face as the man stood in front of Sam. Sam was flanked by Mikaela and surprisingly enough Leo and Simmons. "You expect me to allow this travesty to continue? An alien robot has implanted spawn inside of a human being! If that isn't proof that they should leave then nothing is."

"They are not spawn!" Sam shouted at the man, being forcefully held back by Leo and Mikaela. Mikaela had been supportive ever since she had found out a month ago when Soundwave and Sam had been brought back. Sam, unable to lie to her, had told her everything. She had smiled, nodded reassuringly and given him a hug and a chaste kiss, telling him congratulations.

Leo and Simmons, on the other hand, had gone slightly ballistic when they had accidentally discovered what had happened. After a few days of explaining (everything) they had sufficiently calmed down to the point where they could look Sam in the eye. Will and Epps had laughed their asses off but ultimately said they supported him no matter what. The Autobots were slightly mortified and Ratchet seemed deeply fascinated. He was inclined to seek out Sam for regular scans of the sparklings' progression and Soundwave to ask numerous seemingly unending questions. Bumblebee had been slightly weirded out but had quickly recovered and could often be found sitting with his hand on Sam's stomach, feeling the small electric pulses coursing through Sam's body.

That was by far the one thing that fascinated all. While human babies kicked, it seemed that cybertronian sparklings pulsed. Humans and cybertronians alike would come and touch Sam's abdomen, enthralled and soothed by the pulses. Soundwave didn't like the contact with his mate and often times would glare at anyone who touched Sam at all, taking him back to their shared hangar afterwards to thoroughly stake his claim.

"They should be terminated immediately." Sam straightened and the humans surrounding him parted, allowing the livid boy to see his offender. Sam had proven adamant about keeping the sparklings, not wanting to kill them and force them from his body before they were ready. He wanted them to live and to teach them things, wanted them to know what Earth was like. He sometimes joked about turning into a woman and Mikaela would smile and say that he had the parental instincts all along.

A few of the soldiers had disapproved of Sam's condition and had loudly voiced their complaints and demands for the "spawn" to be destroyed. Until a rather protective and slightly hormonal Sam had promptly beat them until they couldn't get up for the comments.

"And dissected for research?" Sam spat, stepping forward to glare down at Galloway. He was slightly taller than the balding, older man, and he held himself tall and proud, his hard, cold gaze causing the man to shrink as he placed a hand on his stomach protectively. "You do much as think about touching MY sparklings then you are going to find one of your arms shoved up your ass and the other shoved down your throat." The young man snarled, Soundwave purring as he circled around to his mate's side.

Galloway looked up at Soundwave, who pulled back his mask momentarily to give a dramatic shriek at the man in Cybertronian. Ratchet flinched and covered Bumblebee's audials while Ironhide grinned and Optimus looked away in embarrassment. Sam continued his staring contest with Galloway, the weaker willed man slowly backing down. It was much like how dogs asserted their dominance, the alpha would be the one that the other dogs couldn't meet eyes with.

"You will hear more about this." Galloway snarled, turning to his helicopter and slamming the door shut. The blades rotated, forming a small wind storm and the copter took off, leaving the group to grin and congratulate Sam.

Soundwave smiled as well, leaning down to nuzzle Sam's face affectionately. Sam smiled before his eyes widened and he gasped, the hand on his stomach pressing more firmly. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the strange feeling to go away. He felt something trying to force its way out of him, into his intestines and he buckled, groaning under the assault of pain.

"Sam!" Mikaela and Leo raced over, Ratchet close behind as Soundwave caught his mate in his large hand.

"what's happening?"

"The sparklings are ready for birthing, they're detaching." Ratchet stated hurriedly. "Soundwave, we have to get him to med bay." The satellite nodded and carried Sam as carefully as he could to Ratchet's medbay, placing him on a table.

"What's going to happen?" Leo asked and Soundwave turned, closing the door in the human's face.

He turned back to the table where Sam was writhing, hand on his stomach as he panted and huffed, sweat covering his face and body.

"How do you feel, Sam?"

"Like I'm shitting a cow." Sam grit out, arching and screaming in pain as another egg joined the first in its slow journey out. "God!"

"Sam, I'm going to put you on an IV drip with morphine, hopefully that will help with the pain."

"How long is this going to last?" Sam choked out. Soundwave gently stroked his face and hair as Ratchet looked away.

"Most cybertronian birthing last for at least two Earth weeks… Most carriers don't survive."

S~S~S~S~S

It took three days for the first egg to come out.

Sam felt like he was going to die when it did. He screamed, writhed and cursed as Soundwave tried to help ease the pain. Ratchet had quickly extracted the egg, cleaned the blood dripping down Sam's thighs and the waiting game had begun again.

Sam would regularly be required to get up and walk around, drinking orange juice and eating whenever he could hold it down. He had almost regurgitated one of the eggs, nearly choking himself, but quick thinking on Ratchet's part had allowed Sam to continue with his torture.

Occasionally he would fall to his hands and knees or squat suddenly, the pain reaching a climax before coming back down. During this time Ratchet was rarely seen, as was tradition. Soundwave would help Sam with the pain and regularly make sure that the sparkling was developing sufficiently. Apparently the most critical times for the sparkling's development was in the last week. It would often grow while it was being birthed, which didn't reassure Sam at all. It meant that the sparkling would be bigger when it got out than when it had started to leave.

Another task that helped the birthing was one that Sam enjoyed far more than the actual relief that came with birthing. Near constant sex. If Sam had thought he and Soundwave had copulated like rabbits before he was entirely too wrong. Soundwave never stopped touching him, rubbing him, making sure he was comfortable and attempting to bring as much pleasure as he could to his suffering human mate.

On the sixth day the second egg came out and Ratchet came in to check on the progression of the other two eggs. Sam was relieved when the medic had told him just one more week and the last two would be out. He had been slightly worried about his birthing lasting for longer but Ratchet had quickly explained that due to the natural lubrication and constant motion of the human body that the sparklings moved along faster.

The third sparkling had been difficult. Sam's hips, the bones already cracked and his anus bleeding and stretched too wide, had given out and he was unable to walk. He was laid out and Soundwave had been forced to begin pressing at Sam's stomach and groin, helping the rather large bulge of sparkling along Sam's body as the boy screamed and writhed beneath him in pain.

The fourth sparkling's birth was a relief and Sam had smiled at Soundwave and promptly passed out.

When he next woke his hips were in a brace and he was in a wheelchair. He was stiff, tired and had a dull throbbing of pain in his lower regions but the sight that greeted him more than made up for it.

His sparklings, each the size of a mango when they had come out, were curled inside four individual hatchery pods now the size of a fully grown human being. He smiled and wheeled over to them clumsily, peering down at them. They were all spikey, small and gray behind the blue tinting of the low grade energon. Sam smiled as he saw one sucking on its hand claw, much like a human baby would suck its thumb.

"You're awake." Sam jumped and turned to see Ratchet smiling at him.

"How long was I out?"

"A month." Ratchet stated. "You were in a coma."

"A coma? God…" Sam looked at his sparklings and smiled. "They've grown."

"They'll be ready to be taken out at the end of the year. They'll even know peace and a happy life here on earth. All because of you, Sam."

"What?" Sam looked up at Ratchet, who was smiling.

"Soundwave usurped Starscream and Megatron. He is now the leader of the Decepticons. We are at peace now. Also, when the government heard about what you had to suffer for the sparklings and how you were willing to suffer it they allowed us to stay. Needless to say, Galloway was not happy, but we certainly are." Ratchet nodded to the pods. "And all because of you, we can now continue our race. Each one of those sparklings are Breeders, blessed by Primus and the Allspark."

Sam blinked and stared before smiling and looking at his sparklings.

"Yes they are…" He smiled and looked at the little ones, his little ones.

His and Soundwave's.

_**End**_


End file.
